Five days of crazy Lucy
by CrazyBakaLover
Summary: Lucy Heartfillia, took a mission to pay her rent but ended up going nuts. With Natsu tagging along this will be one hell of an adventure.


**Hi there guys, this is my first fanfiction on this site. This story idea came to me as i binge watched Fairy Tail the night before school.**

 **We had a flight of ideas and the first thing thta came to mind was this concept. I also have more for diffrent animes not ready yet.**

 **I am also on another site for mlpfim. Im new at writing for anime but not new to the comunnity. Sorry for any**

 **misspelled words. Im in look for an editor if intrested pm me. Also my updates will be very eratic. Any way lets get to the story shall we? PS i sadly dont own fairy tail**

Day one: Fairy Tail Guild Hall or what used to be.

As Lucy and Natsu ran from the guild hall and the members that gave them a run from their money. Natsu being the hyper, enthusiastic, dragonslayer he is had his trademark grin on his face that was from ear to ear, dragged Lucy along trying her hardest not to bust out laughing her ass off. You see, Lucy would usually never act as such but in this instance she was. Why?

~Flash back~

She was on a hard mission that had invalved her not falling asleep or she might parish of it. The town she was in had fallen under a curse that was placed on them a week before she took the job. When she arived at the town she was full of energy but it was slow zapped away the further she travled into the town. She decided to leave and never come back till she found out a way to fix it with out falling under the curse. That was another mistake as she went to the libray at the guild and didnt emerge till two days after she arived. She had lost track of time. Now as she was fatiged and hundry she headed to the kitchens to find Mira in there.

"Hello, Lucy. Havent seen you for a while, how is the misson coming along? Any progress?" Mira asked cheerfully as ever. Lucy slowly walked over to her and sunk her head into Mira's chest. Mira looked down and blushed. " Um Lucy, do you need something? Maybe some thing to eat or drink? You must be hungry." Lucy groaned in response. Mira took that as a yes and led Lucy to a chair in the kitchen where she slumped into it. As Mira prepared the food she looked over Lucy. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was a mess and she had stains on the front of her skirt; Mira didnt want to know what that was. In other words she looked like a walking zombie. Mira being the careing person she is was worried about the celestial mage.

As the take-over mage was plateing the food Lucy suddenly shot straight up in the chair swaying for a bit. Mira, surprised by this action had no time to register what Lucy did next; She pulled out one of her keys saying "Open gate of the bull! Torus!" in an instant there was bright light that made the she devil drop the plate of food. 'What has gotten into her?!' thought Mira.

"Take out the guy in the oven!" Lucy yelled. Torus was about to make a move when he looked over and saw nothing. "Luuuucy! There is nobody there. Are you sure some one is in here?" Torus looked at her and took in what her appearance is. Her normally beautiful chocolate brown eyes had a glossy look with bags under them. Her golden blonde hair had a film over it as if it has not been properly taken care of. Also her hair was in disary that Cancer would faint if he saw.

When he saw her attire his eyes began to water. He had no idea what has happened to his master and friend. Lucy walked up to him and whispered in his ear. Torus's eyes widened and his puples shrank to the size of an ant, as he began to take out the oven. He gave an apologetic look to a surprised Mirajane as he left. Looking at what used to be a cooking appliance was now mere rubble; Mira looked at Lucy who had a triumph look on her face. Suddenly she collapse to the floor clutching her head. Mira looked over when she heard a small wimpier. She quickly ran to the celestial mage and bent down. Just as quickly stood back up when she heard low giggling coming from her. Mira slowly started to back up. 'what got into her?!' she thought. Lucy swiftly stood up and with her bangs in front of her eyes had a huge grin on her face. "Lucy? A-are you okay?" The she-demon asked apprehensively. Lucy looked her in the eyes. From what Mirajane could tell, her puplus were dilated. That creepy ear to ear grin did little to ease her suspicions. Lucy stopped her giggles as she parted her mouth slightly. Closed it then began to speak. What Lucy said to Torus even made her blood run cold.

"I was just thinking about what I told Torus." She stopped and giggled a again. "I told him that if he didn't do as I told I would make him wear one of your outfits and pose for wisard weekly! Bwhaahaha!" Lucy said as she fell on the tiled floor where Mira dropped the food. Now making Lucy covered in food laugh more. As Mirajane witnessed this all she could think of was 'Whats going to happen next and for how long?' as she thought this she asked again, "Are you sure?"

"Huh? Oh i`m GREAT! Why do ask Mira?" Lucy said with a tilt of her head and lopsided grin. Suddenly she started to rush toward the she-demon. Mira surpried

by this, activated her satan soul. Lucy stopped just before Mira`s face, and in a mocking tone said, "I am the queen of hell! I`m the baddest bitch! Look at my

eyebrows!" she finished with a spark in her eyes. Mira, a bit offened by this, turned off her satan soul and gave a small giggle.

She looked at Lucy dead in the face,put a finger to her lip and replied with "Shhhh, you are the worlds tiniest puff pastry." Lucy gave her a confused looked. Then got serious. "I WILL FIGHT! Don`t mock the queen of hell!" Mira only giggled more"Stop before you leak strawberry filling!"

 **A/N please R &R I'm editing this as I go**


End file.
